


Beautiful

by Trainci



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Just don't read this honestly, M/M, Necrophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, sorry ;-;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainci/pseuds/Trainci
Summary: A flashback. But here's how it really went.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I--
> 
> I have no excuses for why I wrote this. But here you go. 
> 
> If you're into this kinda thing, here ya go.

Alex is used to Phoenix covered in blood at this point. Used to the red stain on all his clothes, and sometimes even his skin. It's part of what makes Phoenix, well...him. The grime and gut covered surgical gloves he wears, the apron, it's all the same to him. 

The hands around his neck, are not.

He's gasping for air. Diaphragm is lurching while his fingers claw and scrape at Phoenix's slippery blood soaked gloves. It's his blood. He can smell the metallic, almost taste it. 

He's dying. Dying. Hands are crushing his windpipe and oh good God the look in the Scientist's eye is absolutely feral. He's enjoying this. Likes watching him die over and over again. Is this what his life is now? Until this bastard dies?

His breath is leaving him. Lungs and body twitching and spasming with the last remaining air. Vision blacking around the corners. His heart is struggling to beat...

He blacks out. 

And then he's awake not even a minute later. 

He wakes up to Phoenix on top of him still, holding a syringe of a familiar green color. 

Alex sobs. 

"I never get tired of watching the fear in your eyes, love." Phoenix purrs. 

"F-Fuck off! You crazy piece of shit! Let me go!"

Phoenix presses a finger to his lips. Gently. Lovingly. Shushing him. "Shhhh silly! You did great this around! Just one more thing.." 

He pulls out, from his blood crusted lab coat, a syringe filled with a black sludge like gel. "Say ahhh.." 

Alex doesn't resist, much to Phoenix's delight. He kisses his forehead, infact.

Alex seems to lurch at that, but he's opening his mouth. The needle pierces the middle of tongue. He winces, the sharp poke stings and makes his mouth taste of metal.

His face goes numb, then he feels his neck go numb, and suddenly, he can't feel anything at all. 

Phoenix is studying him. He takes out a small blade, and Alex yelps when it stabs into his hand. 

But...He feels nothing..

"What did you do?!"

The scientist looks at the leaking crimson with awe, taking his gloves off, and swiping his fingers across the warm liquid. Seemingly ignoring his question.

"I bet even the inside of you is beautiful.." He takes his finger and licks it. "As beautiful as you taste, dear..." 

It's disgusting. Alex tries to speak, but it comes out as grumbled and incoherent, like he's losing control of his vocal cords. He feels heavy. Paralyzed. 

"If you feel anything, let me know." Phoenix says, with that gross mocking sympathy he always has. He takes out a slightly bigger knife, lifting up Alex's orange shirt with his barcode on it, and slices him open.

Blood is pouring out in quarts, and Alex doesn't feel anything. Tears are pricking his eyes. 

Phoenix's eyes darken with lust. Un-gloved hand reaching out to play at the exposed skin, and he drips his hand into the laceration. Muscle tears and with a sickening wet squelch, he's guts. Stomach. Most likely. 

Alex can't speak. Can't move. Can't do anything about this and it turns Phoenix on so fucking *much.*

His hand comes out soaked in fluids. And he bites his lip, so much so that the flesh is bleeding. And he tastes his own blood. Not as sweet as Alex's.

"So pretty.." Phoenix shoves his pants and underwear down. Stroking himself with the mucus and blood covered hand. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do this? See you open? See you dying because of me?" 

He does this for a while. Staring the gushing wound until Alex passes out from blood-loss, something that should have been alarming, but really isnt. Nothing is anymore. Not down here. 

He sticks his dick into the incision, and groans as the flesh moves to accommodate his size. Its warm, hot and tight, unbelievably so. 

He slams into Alex hard, feeling the way his skin and muscles clench around his dick. 

He comes with a shutter. White seed spilling into Alex's body and gushing out over the sides and mixing with the blood on the operating table. 

He's panting over Alex when he's done. Hearing his heartbeat fade out of existence.

"We'll do this again tomorrow.."

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know the drill by now. 
> 
> Here's your cookie! 🍪


End file.
